


Brownies

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Michael's suggestion, he, Lindsay, and Gavin get drunk and attempt to make brownies, while a sober Ray watches (and joins in on) their shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, all fluff and stuff.

"Are you guys done with those brownies yet?" asked Ray, poking his head in from the living room to the kitchen. Lindsay and Michael were still setting out the ingredients to make her mom's homemade brownies from scratch and Michael rolled his eyes at him.

"Ray, we haven't even started making them yet; you asked us five minutes ago and the answer is still  _no_ ," he scoffed, pulling out the stand mixer and bowls that went with it. Lindsay took the carton of eggs from the fridge and went back for the gallon of milk. 

Ray frowned and sighed, returning to his game. "But I want brownies," they heard him mumble, causing Lindsay to laugh. 

"Just be patient Ray," she called, smiling in the direction of the Puerto Rican. "Hey, isn't Gavin supposed to be here to entertain you while we make these?"

"He's running late, as usual," Ray grumbled. "Fucking camping assholes!" Michael grinned at how intense Ray became when he played any kind of shooting game, knowing that it should occupy his attention for a while. 

"I thought he just had to run back to your apartment to grab a game or something," Lindsay inquired curiously, flipping through the cookbook to find the recipe she needed. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very out of breath Gavin who had a large bag in his hands. "Gavin what happened to you?"

"I forgot how long of a walk it is from the liquor store to your apartment, and the elevator was broken so I had to walk up five flights of stairs," the Brit breathed, holding out the bag. "Brought more bevs just in case."

"We have plenty to drink here, Gav," Michael said, taking the bag from the man. Ray had paused his game and jumped up, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Gavin kissed the top of his head before letting Ray lead him to the couch. He picked up a controller and the two began a multiplayer game. 

"Well it's Friday night so I thought it would be kinda fun if we all got drunk-" Ray cleared his throat, causing Gavin to laugh "-if everyone but Ray got drunk and just played games all night." He smiled at his boyfriend and returned his attention to the screen.

"Well, Michael and I are making brownies so I don't really know if making them drunk would be a good thing," Lindsay joked, beginning to measure out the flour and sugar needed for the brownies. She noticed that Michael was unusually quiet; she looked up at him to find that he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh no, Michael Jones, we are not about to get drunk and make brownies."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Michael begged, giving her puppy dog eyes. She averted her gaze knowing that it was hard to say no to him when he had that look on his face. 

"Do you want edible brownies or not?" she asked firmly, risking a glance in his direction, only to be rewarded with a pouting lip. She sighed, throwing up her hands. "Fine, but Ray, if these brownies turn out to be shit you know who to blame."

"We can always make brownies another time, besides, I'm just going to make sure you two don't burn down the kitchen," he responded over Gavin's squawking laughter. 

Michael grabbed a few bottles from the fridge, as well as orange juice and vodka, and began opening the beers and making the drinks. He called Gavin into the kitchen where the three of them downed a few shots of vodka before drinking their first bottles of beer. Lindsay could feel the alcohol rush to her head as she nursed her drink, and Gavin's smile was more loose and sloppy than it was when his mind wasn't clouded with the liquid. Ray just sat on a bar stool, having abandoned his game, and shook his head at them, amused. Michael's thoughts were starting to become fuzzy but he was still able to move around the kitchen fine.

"Okay," Lindsay said slowly, glancing at the cookbook. "I've already measured the flour and the sugar, we just need butter, milk, some oil, and cocoa powder." She reached for the bottle of vegetable oil on the counter and picked it up, turning it over into the small measuring up beside it. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why's it not coming out?"

"Uh, Linds?" Ray chuckled, reaching for the bottle. "Lid's still on." He unscrewed it for her and pat her hand, holding back a laugh at her expression. 

"Oh." She poured the right amount of oil and put it in the bowl. Next to her, Michael, who had taken one or two more shots, was trying to pour the milk into the cup with Gavin's help, though Gavin ended up being more of a nuisance than a help. He tried to hold the cup steady for Michael to pour it into, but they succeeded in getting it all over the counter and themselves, and only some went in the cup. At this point, Ray had brought out his phone and was videotaping the whole ordeal.

"This will make a great RT Life," he commented, snickering when Gavin reached for the carton of eggs and missed, knocking several teaspoons into the floor and almost knocking Michael's phone off of the counter as well.

"Gavin, you fuck," Michael slurred slightly, putting his phone in his pocket for safe keeping. Lindsay moved over to the boys and reached for the eggs herself. Ray noticed she was having a little bit of trouble walking and his eyes widened. 

"Lindsay, maybe I should do the eggs," he suggested, reaching out a hand to take them from her.

"Ew, Ray likes to do eggs? That's... that's fucking... uh... what do you call it..." Michael scratched his head, "fuck I forget. Gavin, your boyfriend thinks eggs are sexy." He giggled like a teenage girl behind his hand and Gavin's eyes glazed over to meet Ray's, his grin slowly falling from his face. He wobbled over to him and put his face directly in front of the camera.

"I din' know you were a kinky bastard," Gavin slurred, grinning once more. "We gotta have a talk later." Ray turned the camera around to film his own face.

"On second thought, maybe this isn't appropriate for an RT Life."

Lindsay began cracking eggs into a bowl, shells and all, and started stirring; Gavin poured the flour and sugar in simultaneously, causing a white cloud to puff up and send them into a coughing fit. When the cloud cleared, Lindsay's face and hair were covered in flour. She glared at Gavin, brushing flour from her eyes. 

"Is it my turn?" asked Michael, holding up the container of cocoa powder.

"No-" Lindsay didn't get to finish her sentence before Michael dumped the entire container towards the bowl, causing most of it to fall in the floor or on Lindsay. Ray held his breath, waiting for her to start yelling at her boyfriend, but instead a laugh escaped her mouth as she took in the sight of herself and her two friends. The kitchen by this point was a mess. Flour, eggs, and cocoa powder covered every surface near the three of them. The cup of milk had turned over and was spreading across the counter towards Gavin, the oil was overturned in the floor, and Gavin reached for the open bag of flour, taking some in his hands, and threw it directly at Michael, covering his entire face and hair in the stuff. 

"Gavin you fuck!" he drunkenly yelled, half-heartedly cleaning off his glasses as he reached for the sticky mixture in the bowl. He picked up a handful of the egg/flour/sugar/cocoa powder mixture and slapped it across Gavin's face. "Here's a facial for ya!"

Gavin squawked and reached in the bowl as well, taking aim and missing, hitting Ray directly in the face with the mixture. Ray stood motionless, wiping the batter away from his face as he sighed and propped his phone up to capture the kitchen. "Ray, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I was aiming at Lindsay and-"

Ray held up a hand. "This means war, Vav. Every man for himself!" He picked up an egg and threw it at Gavin, hitting him square in the chest. Lindsay and Michael had retreated to the far corner of the kitchen and were finishing their drinks, watching their two friends intently. 

"You're on, X-Ray!" Gavin yelled, grabbing another handful of flour and throwing it at Ray, covering his entire upper half in the powdery stuff. 

The two lovers chased each other around the kitchen for several minutes, throwing whatever they could reach at each other. At some point, Michael and Lindsay joined the war, each one choosing a side, and at the end of the entire ordeal the kitchen looked like a war zone, with flour, eggs, and batter  _everywhere._ The four of them had somehow fallen into the floor in a mostly drunken heap, laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Gavin and Ray had entwined their hands, Gavin's head on Ray's chest with Ray stroking his hair with his free hand. Lindsay and Michael were exchanging messy, drunken kisses and laughing between each one at the other's appearance. 

Neither couple made a move to get up.

After a few minutes of silence, Ray finally broke it by asking, "So does this mean I don't get brownies?" 


End file.
